


Levi's Merry Christmas

by Bertholdts_coffee



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertholdts_coffee/pseuds/Bertholdts_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gives Levi something different for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My other secret santa gift! Hope you like it!

It was Christmas day and Eren and Levi were sitting by the tree together, wrapping paper littering the floor. They had opened all their presents, or so Eren thought. Levi went and pulled a rectangle-shaped box out from behind the tree and pushed it onto Eren’s lap.

“W-what’s this?” asked Eren, looking down at the box in curiosity.

“Just open it.” said Levi, staring at Eren, as poker-faced as ever.

Eren ripped the wrapping paper off to find a pristine white box under. He paused and looked at Levi, who nodded as if to say continue. He pulled off the lid and pulled out the tissue paper inside to reveal two white stockings and garter belts, as well as a short dress that looked like it barely covered his ass.

He looked up at Levi, who nodded. Eren took that as an invitation to change. He stepped into the bathroom and pulled the stockings up, hooking them to the garter belts around his thighs. Then he slipped the dress on over his legs and zipped the back up. He walked out to Levi and stood in front of him, presenting himself with flushed cheeks but soft, loving eyes.

Levi looked him up and down and a smile curled on his lips. Eren’s flush grew as Levi stood and walked over to him and reached up to grab his ass. Eren stiffened as he felt Levi’s lips on his neck. Then Levi brushed his lips over his ear and whispered “Merry Christmas to me.” before pulling him upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
